


You're my Ace

by WhisperDreams



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Confessions, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealous Kise, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Older Generation of MIracles, Older Kise Ryouta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sexual Content, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperDreams/pseuds/WhisperDreams
Summary: Moving back to Japan was her idea. Having Kaijou's ace determine to win her back? Not part of the plan. Naomi's hoping to put the past behind her, but Kise has other plans. He lost her once, he's not going to lose her a second time.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> This is the first time I'm posting on AoO and also the first time writing a Kuroko no Basket fanfiction. I'm very excited to post more of my work on here, and hope you enjoy reading my stories~
> 
> Sorry if there's some grammar errors. I've looked over my chapter many times, but I might have missed some~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> This is the first time I'm posting on AoO and also the first time writing a Kuroko no Basket fanfiction. I'm very excited to post more of my work on here, and hope you enjoy reading my stories~
> 
> Sorry if there's some grammar errors. I've looked over my chapter many times, but I might have missed some~
> 
> Edit: Just editing the first three chapters so it makes more sense plot wise :)

 

Arrival 

The plane arrived in Japan early in the evening. The intercom turned on announcing their arrival in both English and Japanese. Brown hazel eyes looking out of the window and seeing the lights of the city shinning brightly, a small, nostalgic smile forming on her lips. Two years, it had been two years since she’d been in Japan. Since she saw her friends in face, feeling excited at the thought of seeing them all once more. Until a memory she’d rather not think about, came surfing up. Her smile left and she started wondering if moving back to Japan was such a good idea.

‘ _No, I can’t stop living my life because of one bad memory._ ’ She reprimanded herself. Gaining courage, she smiled. Naomi O’Connor was a 20-years-old woman with long, wavy brown hair, warm brown hazel eyes, and a beautiful smile. She lived in Japan until moving to Ireland with her family two years ago. Now, she was back for her first year in University.

Standing and taking her bag, waiting until it was her turn to get off the plane. The chilly April temperature hit her. A brisk wind blowing down the planes landing field. Quickly grabbing her bags, making a bee-line for inside to warm herself up. She placed her bags on a nearby bench and dialed the number for a taxi. She was relieved to not have lost her Japanese. Staying in contact with her friends from Teiko helped her greatly. The drive from the airport to her aunt’s apartment took a good hour. This gave Naomi time to think, since she left, she wondered if moving back to Japan was such a good idea. Sure, she grew up here, unlike her two older brothers who grew up in Ireland. All her old friends, she was going to see them all again, she was going to see _him_.

This thought alone made her heart ache as she remembered their last conversation. Even after two years, this still affected her. Pushing the thought aside, making her way to the door of her aunt’s place. She searched for her keys in her hand bag. Before she could find it, the door swung open. She was engulfed in a tight hug. The smell of lilac and lavender filled her nostrils “Naomi! Sweetie! Its been so long! How are you? Oh, silly me, come in, come in.” Her aunt moved aside to let her niece in. Helping her with her luggage. Her aunt was average height, with shoulder length auburn hair. Her brown eyes were just like her mothers, warm and caring. She didn't have any children of her own, but is engaged. 

“Aunt Meredith, I’m so glad to see you too.” Naomi smiled tiredly back.

“Oh, sweetie, you look so tired. Here, let me show you to your bedroom so you can unpack, while you do that I’ll make some tea.” She offered while showing where she’d be sleeping. While her aunt was busy making tea, she looked over the room, noticing a few objects that belonged to her.

“My things arrived safe and sound.” Naomi mumbled to herself, a small smile on her lips. A few weeks ago, she had packed a few of her belongings and shipped them to her aunt. It would have made less stuff for her to bring along on the plane. Putting her suitcase on the bed, she began unpacking. The room wasn't big, the walls were light blue with white and silver bed sheets. The furniture were a light beige wood color. The room was overall feminine but mature. Taking a small jewelry box out of her bag, looking inside, was a silver necklace with a cursive 'R' attach to it. Looking at the piece of jewelry brought back so many memories. 

 

. . . .

_"Naomi-cchi!" Turning around at the call of her name, Naomi was greeted by a very cheerful blonde walking up to her. Before she could greet him back, he leaned down and kissed her lips. Not caring that they were in the middle of the hallways in school. When he pulled away, he had that smile that he only kept for his girlfriend "Happy birthday, baby." Handing over a small box. When she opened it, a soft gasp escape her lips. She took out the necklace to have a better look at it. The cursive 'R' shined back in the light._

_"Ryouta, I love it!" Getting on her tippy toes, she kissed his cheek. He was sporting a big grin, glad that she loved it. Kise took the necklace from her and went behind, tying it securely. Naomi looked at the 'R', a soft smile on her lips when she figured out what the letter meant "'R' for Ryouta?"_

_Kise hummed in approval "So you know just how much you mean to me." Whispering in her ear, kissing her cheek once he was done tying the necklace._

_"So, it has nothing to do with you wanting to show everyone that I'm your girlfriend?" She teased._

_"...That too."_

_She laughed and shook her head at her boyfriend's response. Looking up into his golden eyes "Thank you, Ryouta."_  

 

. . . .

 

She kept staring at the necklace. She should have thrown it out. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to do so. Wether she'd admit it or not, this necklace meant a lot to her. It reminded her of the happiest time, but also how much someone can hurt you. Meredith called out to her, mentioning that the tea was ready. Putting the pamphlet on the dresser, she made her way to the kitchen. Both her and her aunt talked until late at night, catching up and about school. A little passed midnight, they both called it a night and headed off to bed.

. . . . . . . . . .

The next morning, Naomi groaned in annoyance as the sun rays landed on her eyes. Hiding her face in her pillow to try and escape the sun. Unable to fall back asleep, she laid there and just let her thoughts wonder. She still had things to unpack, and had some shopping to do for school. Wondering if she should surprised Momoi or just tell her about her arrival. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door.

“Naomi, you up?”

“I’m awake, aunt Meredith.” Sitting up when the door opened. Her aunt’s head looked in, dressed in her work clothes. A tender smile on her face.

“I need to head off to work, there’s some coffee left, make yourself at home. I’ll see you tonight when I finish. Have a good day!” She said before leaving. Naomi let herself fall back on the bed, draping her arm over her eyes. She almost fell back asleep when her phone rang. Groaning, she looked at the text, grinning with a soft chuckle.

 

**To: Naomi**

**From: Satsuki**

_Dai-chan is driving me crazy!_

 

With a laugh, she got out of bed and went on her daily routine schedule. Pouring some coffee in a mug. She sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her body, her coffee on the coffee table while she replied to her friend.

 

**To: Satsuki**

**From Naomi**

_Boys will be boys ;D_

 

 

Naomi opened the tv and began browsing through the channels in hopes of finding something good to watch. Much to her disappointment, there wasn't anything good to watch. So she ended up watching some tv program about high school basketball. At first she wasn't paying much attention, mostly checking her phone and replying to Momoi and her older brother. Who was wondering how the trip had went and telling her that they missed her already. When she did focus on the show, it made her wish she hadn't. It made her think back at her first, and last, year at Kaijo before moving away. 

 . . . .

_“Hey Naomi-chii!” The brunette turned to the one who called her, smiling seeing her blond boyfriend running up to her. “Guess what!” He said excitedly once he caught up to her._

_“What?” She asked, turning to face him with that beautiful smile he loved so much. Grinning from ear to ear, his golden eyes sparkled with excitement. He was still dressed in his basketball uniform. Too excited to change before meeting up with her._

_“We won! We’re going to the Nationals!”_

_. . . ._

 

Naomi shook her head, clearing her mind. Checking the time, she decided to take a shower. After taking a shower, she continued unpacking her things. Putting her clothes in the dresser and closet. Placing some pictures that hold dearly to her on her wall over the desk; where her laptop was placed. A picture of her and her brothers in front of a castle, a picture of her parents, and numerous pictures of her days at Teiko and Kaijo with her friends. By the time she was done, it was already four o’clock. While getting a glass of water, she heard her phone announcing she received a text message. A few minutes later, another text came in. Looking at her phone to the two messages that Momoi sent her.

 

**From: Satsuki**

**To: Naomi**

_Tell me about it! D:_

**From: Satsuki**

**To: Naomi**

_Soon meeting with the guys, wish you were here :’(_

 

Looking at the time, she sent a message back, feigning disappointment. Since knowing she was going to go to University in Japan, she had been keeping it a secret; wanting to surprise her friends. Now, this seemed to be the perfect moment. The guys would be there as well. What better timing?

 

**From: Naomi**

**To: Satsuki**

_Aww! I wish I was there too! :’(_

_Where are you guys meeting?_

 

She hoped that Momoi wouldn’t suspect anything. While waiting for her reply, Naomi went on to getting dressed. Putting on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. After a few minutes searching for her hair dryer, she finally found it. Just in time as the sound of a received text was heard.

 

**From: Satsuki**

**To: Naomi**

_The guys decided to meet at the same basketball court we used to go while in Teiko :)_

_What you doing tonight?_

 

Looking over, she grinned and replied, still pretending to be in Ireland, lying that she was going to watch some movie that was passing on tv then go to bed. Plugging her dryer, she went on to drying her hair. Applying only mascara and eyeliner, taking her phone and purse. Heading to the door. She left to go surprised old friends which she missed greatly.


	2. You're back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-Hoo!! Chapter 2!! This is going good!! 
> 
> While working on multiple different stories, I'm glad I can keep up with posting a chapter more frequently :D 
> 
> Enjoy~

You're back

 

A groan was heard in the bedroom of the former Kaijo’s ace. Eyes the colour of honey opened to checked the time. It was eight in the morning. Two more days and a new chapter of his life would start. University. He was partially happy, excited for the change, but this excitement died down when the thought of school and homework restarting came to mind. Knowing that he wasn’t going back to sleep, he got up and did his morning rituals; showering, brushing his teeth, fixing his hair, getting dressed.

Checking his phone, he noticed eight text messages from fangirls. Briefly going through them in pure boredom. They were always the same; ‘Good morning, Kise-kun!’ or ‘You’re so handsome, Kise-kun!’ the funniest one for him? ‘I love you, Kise-kun’. As if they truly know what love feels like, what love is like. They only loved him for his looks. None of those girls knew him personally, not like the Generation of Miracles, Momoi, or _her_.

Sighing, he put his phone in his pocket. Heading to the living room to watch tv, putting it on the sports channel to see what was the points of last night’s game. Since a few months ago, he had moved into his own apartment closer to the University he was going to attend. It was in Kyoto, close to his friends and not too far from his parents place. While watching the sports channel, he remembered that he was supposed to meet up with Aomine later at Magi Burger. There was also the matter that Momoi kept pestering him about meeting with the rest of the Generation of Miracles later in the day, a reunion they kept doing at least once every two or three months. The last few reunions he hadn’t shown up, too ‘busy’ would be his excuse.

While he was watching, he received two more texts from fangirls. One text was from a girl that was in his class during his last year in Kaijo, he remembered having flirted with her a few times. She was beautiful, with long black straight hair, brown eyes. Was there anything serious between the two? Not really. Why he flirted with her? Maybe it was her eyes. They reminded him of someone. The same someone who left his life. A bitter taste formed in his mouth. Closing his phone, closing the tv, he walked out of the house and made his way towards the bus to meet up with Aomine.

 

. . . . . . . . . .

 

“You’re not going again? What’s your excuse this time?” Aomine asked before taking a bite from his burger. Kise took a sip from his soda. They were both sitting in a booth at Magi Burger. On his way over, he had decided to not attend the reunion this time again. It wasn’t anything personal, it had nothing to do with any of the Generation of Miracles. “You know Satsuki is going to have my ass if you miss out again, right?” Aomine wasn’t one to beg, it was up to Kise to decide whether he wanted to go or not, but he knew that Momoi would be upset and would ramble on to him that he should have at least tried to convince him. That it wasn’t a proper reunion with one member missing. And the list goes on and on.

Kise sighed, he was about to reply when he noticed two familiar faces walking down their way “Hey, look, its Kuroko-cchi and Kagami-cchi. Over here!” He waved to catch the duo’s attention. Glad to have a distraction from the topic they were talking. Kagami made a motion towards them, before walking to their table “Yo. Didn’t think you’d be here.” Said the red haired. Sitting down next to Kise, while Kuroko sat next to Aomine.

“So, Kise-kun, are you coming to the reunion today?” Kuroko asked, taking a sip of his vanilla milkshake.

The blond wanted to groan out in irritation, but instead went with a sigh. Guess his plan to distract and walk away from the conversation didn’t work. “No, I’m busy.”

“What reunion?” Kagami asked, stuffing his face with fries. Kise watched with slight disgust, wondering how he could eat so much without being sick.

“A reunion for all the Generation of Miracles. Momoi-chan will be there as well.” Kuroko explained.

“Oh. Can I come?”

“What part of ‘reunion’ don’t you understand?” Aomine asked, butting into the conversation “Its only for the members of the Generation of Miracles.”

“Well, then why is Momoi going?” Kagami exclaimed, getting worked up.

“She’s my girlfriend! She has the right to attend.” Aomine replied, “Plus, who do you think organised all that? Certainly not us.”

While both guys were arguing, Kise drifted off into his own thoughts. Looking out the window, watching the people walk by. He saw a girl walk pass and he could have sworn she looked familiar. Long brown hair, slightly curly. About the same physic. His heart almost fluttered when the girl turned around, only to feel a deep disappointment as it wasn’t the girl he hoped.

‘ _What am I thinking? She left._ ’ He thought bitterly. Yet, he still let his mind drift off towards her. Memories they spent together, their last date, the first kiss, the first day he ever laid eyes on her…

 

. . .

_“Tetsu-kun! I’ll always cherish this!” Momoi said, holding onto the prize-winning popsicle stick. Turning to Kuroko with a bright smile, delighted that he had given her this prize. Seeing this, Kise sighed in exasperation. When they had said ‘celebrate’ he didn’t have in mind celebrating his entering of the first string to be at a convenient store._

_“Satsuki! Did you have to run off on me like that?” Naomi asked, joining up to the group, she sounded a bit disappointed. Kise pulled his hand away from his face, a bit irritated, he was about to ask where was everyone coming from when his eyes landed on the new arrival. He felt himself being tongue tied for the first time. Long wavy chocolate brown hair, with warm hazel brown eyes. He noticed her Teiko uniform, yet he hadn’t seen her anywhere at school. He would have surely remember seeing her._

_Momoi turned to her friend, smiling apologetic “Sorry, Nao-chan. I just saw the guys and, well, I wanted to say hello.” She said innocently. Naomi blinked, unimpressed._

_“I was talking to myself, thinking you were behind me. A lady passed by and looked at me as if I was crazy!” She said irritated. Aomine laughed hearing this, the shorter brunette narrowed her eyes at him. “It’s not funny!”_

_“It’s pretty damn funny, Naomi.” He smiled at her. She couldn’t stay mad at them for long, sighing in defeat but smiled anyway, shaking her head with a light chuckle. Kise watched her, something about her seemed different from all the other girls that swarmed him. She was naturally beautiful to him. He didn’t notice the guy on the motorbike driving towards them on the sidewalk, full speed without even stopping. When he noticed it, like the others, he pushed aside. Aomine without meaning it, had accidently pushed Momoi, which she fell. Naomi moved aside, but lost her balance when her foot stepped on the corner of the sidewalk._

_“Ow.” She whimpered, as her ass hit the pavement hard. Both Kise and Aomine wanted to help the girls but an elderly woman, who was a little further from them, screamed that the guy on the motorbike had stolen her purse. Both guys started running after the thief, while Kuroko made sure both Momoi and Naomi were fine._

_. . ._

_“Are you alright?” Kise asked, worried tinge his voice. All of them were now walking back home, having caught the guy and given the purse back to the elderly woman. With the help of both Midorima and Murasakibara._

_Naomi looked up at the blonde, smiling “Yes, I’m fine. Thanks for asking… Um..” Realizing that she didn’t know who the guy was. Much to Kise’s surprised, usually girls knew him from his modeling career. Yet, she didn’t even know his name. Nor did she seem to recognize him. He couldn’t shake off the relief and joy he felt, though he didn’t know why he felt this way._

_“Kise Ryouta.”_

_She smiled at him, a warm friendly smile “Nice meeting you, Ryouta, I’m Naomi O’Connor.”_

_He smiled back, but then frowned in confusion on two things, one; her surname was not Japanese and she spoke the language fluently, and two; she had called him on his first name when usually people called him ‘Kise’. Momoi looked back, since she was walking in front of the pair, giggling at seeing the blonde’s confused expression “Nao-chan is from Ireland, she moved here when she was 7. She prefers to call her friends by their surname instead.”_

_Kise nodded, understanding “I see. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Sincerely speaking. Until realizing what Momoi had said, she considered him a friend?_

. . .

 

“What are you smiling at, Kise-kun?” Kuroko’s voice brought him back from his day-dreaming. Kise blinked before turning to the blue hair guy sitting in front of him. In fact, both Kagami and Aomine had stopped bickering and were now looking his way. Feeling a bit embarrassed, he stood up.

“Nothing. You guys ready?” He asked. Upon seeing their confused expressions, he clarified “We have a reunion to get to.” Changing his mind at the last minute. After having thought of her, he needed something to distract himself. Something to help him bring out all that frustration those memories brought with them.

 

. . . . . . . . . .

 

“You guys are late!” Momoi reprimanded the four guys who just arrived. Her hands on her hips, a frown and pouty lips. Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara were all waiting. Aomine grinned and walked up to his girlfriend, giving her a kiss on the cheek “Sorry, babe. We had to stop at Kagami’s place first.” The pink haired girl just noticed the new comer.

“Kagami-kun? What are you doing here?” She asked confused.

“He wouldn’t shut up and complained, so we had no choice but to bring him.” Kagami narrowed his eyes at Aomine, the later not even looking fazed by the glare. Kise felt his phone vibrate and he checked it out while the others talked about the extra guy that showed up. He hadn’t noticed someone walking towards them. Too occupied with whatever was on this text message.

Aomine looked up when he heard footsteps, his eyes widen slightly in surprised, until he grinned “Well, I’ll be damn.”

Everyone looked up, Momoi turned around seeing the guys staring at something behind her, when her eyes landed on the girl. She gasped, both hands covering her mouth as tears swelled. Naomi smiled at her best friend, tears even threaten to fall down her own face. “Hey guys.”

Kise’s eyes widen at the familiarity of the voice. He could recognize that voice anywhere; it was the voice he’s been longing to hear. Looking up from his phone, he saw the one girl he never thought he’d see again. The one he missed so much. He looked her up and down, she had grown into a beautiful woman. Her hair was slightly longer, she had a little eyeliner and mascara on, but he knew she didn’t need those to be beautiful. She had grown in height also, though still small compared to his size. She had all the right curves from what he could see, and her chest, he had to look elsewhere before he blushed. She definitely grew in size there. His eyes locked with hers. Suddenly, all the pain and frustration he felt when she left came surfing up. Though, he couldn’t bring himself to be angry at her, not when she was looking at him with those eyes.

“Naomi-cchi…”


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~
> 
> Sorry for such a long wait for the new chapter. School and stage had me pretty busy. I'm on spring break and so I'm hoping to at least write another two more chapters. Wish me luck!

Reunion

 

 

“Naomi-cchi…”

The brunette locked eyes with the blonde. She hated how her heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. Her eyes stung with up coming tears. Not realizing how much it would have pained her to see Kise again. He had grown just a little since the last time, his hair was slightly shorter, and he was well built, at least from what she could see with his clothes on. Their last conversation replaying in her mind didn’t help the tears. She was tongue tied and didn’t know what to say. Though luckily, Momoi hugged her. Nearly falling as she didn’t expect it. Chuckling, she hugged her friend back, feeling a wet patch on her shoulder. She wasn’t the only one crying. Momoi pulled away, wiping her tears away and chuckling “What are you doing here?”

Naomi doing the same thing, “I wanted to surprised you.”

“Well, you certainly achieved your goal.” Akashi said smiling, walking up to the pair, followed by the rest of the generation of miracles. Kise stayed in the back, watching the little reunion, still trying to wrap his brain around the fact that his ex girlfriend was here. Usually, he didn’t give second glances to his exes. He hadn’t shed a tear when breaking up with them nor did he missed them. But Naomi, she was different. He couldn’t let her go. He tried moving on, he dated other girls after her. Yet, his mind kept thinking of her. Especially when things went wrong. She always had a way of making him smile. To make him laugh, and because of one argument where he said the wrong thing, it ended. She had walk away.

“I missed you guys so much.” Naomi said, wiping another tear. Aomine grinned, hands in his pockets, Kuroko and Akashi smiling at her, Midorima just pushed up his glasses while Murasakibara just ate chips from his bag.

“Did you bring snacks?”

She laughed at the unexpected question, shaking her head “Sadly no, I’m sorry Atsushi. Next time, okay?”

The taller male pouted at the fact that there was no snacks, but nodded nonetheless. Midorima sighed in annoyance “Muraskibara, have manners. Hello Naomi, its nice seeing you again.” He said politely.

“Nice seeing you too, Shintaro.”

“Midorima.” He corrected.

“Shintaro.” Naomi said stubbornly.

“You’re impossible.” The green hair male sighed in slight irritation. Naomi just grinned to the statement. Earning a chuckle from Momoi. Who was very curious as to why her friend was here after two years. Which was the same question a few of them had.

“Naomi-Chan, welcome back.” Kuroko said, smiling.

“Yeah, welcome back shorty.” Aomine smirked teasingly.

“Tetsuya, how are you?... Aw, Daiki are- Hey! Who you calling short?” Naomi realized what Aomine had said. She tried to act angry but it came out more cute than she wanted. Making Aomine laugh. It was nice being together with the group of friends she went to school with. Though, she noticed that one of them was staying weirdly quiet and in the back of the group. She gave a glance towards the blonde, noticing that he was staring at her. His expression was unreadable. She looked away the moment their eyes met. Momoi grabbing her attention.

“For how long are you staying?”

Naomi grinned widely “I moved back!” She said happily, without any warning, Momoi hugged her tightly once more. The pink haired girl squealing in joy.

“Nao-Chan! That’s the best surprised ever!”

Kise was surprised yet deep down relieved that she had moved back. He had wanted to apologize to her, to make it up to her. Yet, before he could say anything, someone else did. “I thought we were supposed to play basketball?” An irritated and confused male voice broke the little reunion. For once, Naomi noticed the red-haired guy. Someone she didn’t recognized. He was tall, almost the same height as Aomine. Though one thing stuck out to her.

“What’s up with your eyebrows?” She bluntly asked. Aomine burst out laughing, the red haired glared at the laughing basketball player, which did nothing to make him stop. Momoi chuckled, still hugging Naomi. Murasakibara didn’t look interested, Midorima just shook his head and Akashi had on the slightest of smiles. Kise couldn’t help the grin spreading on his lips. The only one who didn’t look affected was Kuroko.

“Nothing’s up with my eyebrows! Will you shut the fuck up?!” Kagami shouted, glaring daggers at the former Touo’s ace. “Instead of wasting your energy laughing your ass off, you should waste it trying to defeat me!”

This made Aomine stop, he looked at the other male “You saying you can defeat me? The only one who can defeat me, is me!”

“I’ve defeated you once, I can do it again!”

“What did you say?!”

“You heard me!” And the argument started. Both aces were now pumped, ready to give it there all in the game. The two girls went to sit on the bench to chat, leaving the guys to play their game of basketball. Momoi brought her up to speed on what has happened the past two years. Naomi kept her eyes on the court, a small, nostalgic smile as she watched them play. It had been so long since the last time she watched one of their games. Her gaze landed on Kise as he dunked the basketball through the net, grinning at the impressive shot he just made. She couldn't help the smile, seeing him have so much fun. Seeing him happy. "Nao-chan.. You're starring at Ki-chan." Momoi whispered to her friend. Momoi was the only one to know just how bad the break up had affected her. Their break up was one of the worst ones. Momoi had stayed by her side the entire time. Satsuki was her best friend, and Naomi could trust her with all her heart.

Before things could get awkward, they changed the subject, she went on to talking about what she had been up to in Ireland. How her brothers were doing in their last year in University. Mentioning that they might come for a visit on their break. Once Momoi found out that Naomi was going to attend the same University, she squealed so loud that it caused Kagami to miss his shot. The guys game went on, after a game had been won, they would switch up the teams. The sun was going down, the sky turning orange and pink. Aomine walked up to the girls “Hey, we’re planning on going to go get something to eat. You coming?” Putting his hands in his pockets.

“I’d love to, I’m starving.” Naomi agreed. Standing up and stretching.

“How did the game go?” Momoi asked standing up as well.

Aomine grinned confidently “We won. Well, any team that had me was guaranteed to win.”

“Hey! Don’t think you’re so great just because you won!” Kagami’s angry voice shouted.

“Yeah, Aomine-cchi, it wasn’t only you. It was a team effort.” Kise butted in. Wiping sweat from his forehead with his shirt. Naomi slightly blushed when she saw the small bit of skin Kise showed, she quickly looked away. Why was he still affecting her? She should be over him, she must be. Its been two years, he probably has already moved on. Most likely already has a girlfriend. That thought depressed her, just the mere thought that another girl makes him happy, almost brought tears to her eyes.

‘ _Get a hold of yourself. You can’t let the thought of him bring you down. Stay strong._ ’ She thought, taking a deep breath, she turned to the group, smiling “So, are we going to grab something to eat?”

 

. . . . . . . . . .

 

Laughter came from the table that the group was sitting and eating. It was a group decision to go to Magi Burger, and now they were talking about when they were in Teiko. Kuroko having brought up the day he met Aomine and scared him by accident. The tan guy grumbled about it not being funny and something about ghost. Midway through Akashi talking about Nijimura catching Haizaki skipping practice, Kise got a call and excused himself. They went on reminiscing about their days in Teiko until Naomi had to use the bathroom and excused herself.

She starred at herself in the mirror after she was done. Fixing her hair while pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She left the girls washroom and bumped into someone “I’m so sorry I-” She was met with honey brown eyes. Her heart skipped a beat “K-Kise..” She spoke in a hushed tone, scared that her voice would break more if she spoke any louder.

Kise was slightly hurt when she didn’t call him by his first name. Rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness. He had hoped that one day he could meet Naomi and tell her how sorry he was, he finally got a chance and he was tongue tied and nervous. They stood in awkward silence until Naomi broke it “I got to go..” She was about to walk away until Kise stopped her, holding onto her wrist “Wait!”

She looked towards him, waiting. He noticed the hurt in her eyes, it pained him because he knew he was the caused. Letting her wrist go, he tried to find the right words. How could he say that he was wrong? That he was sorry? Before he could say any of those, she shook her head, soft hair swaying from the movement. “No.. Kise.. I don’t want to hear it. I’ve heard enough two years ago. You’ve made it pretty clear that you didn’t want anything to do with me.”

“But Naomi-chii-”

“Don’t! I said I don’t want to hear it! Just leave me alone. Stop calling me that, I’m not worth it.” Naomi said, tears had spilled from her eyes. She turned around and walked away, Kise stood there, unable to move. Gritting his teeth, he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. She walked back to the table, taking her purse and saying goodbye to the group. Ignoring the calls of both Momoi and Kuroko. She had to leave and calm down.

She had to stay away from _him_.


End file.
